


Pat the Bunny

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Ring Around the Rosie - Parentlock Fluff [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Parentlock, grandparentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Sherlock and John give their grandson a special birthday gift.
Relationships: Rosie Watson-Holmes/Original Female Character, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Ring Around the Rosie - Parentlock Fluff [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/933072
Comments: 33
Kudos: 68
Collections: Happy_Birthday_2020





	Pat the Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts).



“Harrison Ford Watson-Holmes Armatrading, you drop that this instant!”

Rosie whipped around to see what new mischief Harry was getting up to. Her wife, Jodie, never used their son’s full name unless it was something serious.

Harry, the picture of innocence, put down the owl pellet he’d been about to stick in his mouth.

Rosie turned to Sherlock. “Papa, what happened to the baby-proofing?”

“Harry’s not a baby anymore. Isn’t that why you’re here — to celebrate his second birthday?”

“Well, yes. And to visit you and Dad, of course. Where is he, anyway?”

“Just putting a ribbon on Harry’s present.”

“I don’t know if anything can top last year’s gift. He carries that book around everywhere.”

Harry held up his battered copy of _Pat the Bunny_ in verification.

“Have you been practicing your observational skills?” Sherlock asked his grandson.

“Pat,” Harry said, demonstrating by patting the soft — if slightly bedraggled — fur of the bunny in his book.

“Yes, the sense of touch is very useful in collecting data,” Sherlock agreed.

Harry wasn’t listening. His eyes had lit on his other grandfather, who had just entered the room carrying his birthday present — a twitchy-nosed brown rabbit with a red ribbon around her neck.

“Bunny!” Harry squealed, toddling over.

“What do you want to name her?” John asked.

“Pat.”

“Pat?”

_“Pat the bunny!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Happiest of birthdays to my dear friend Pat, who’s known to fic writers and readers around the world as an absolute honeybunny! ❤️🐰❤️
> 
> Kind comments and kudos always make me smile. 😊
> 
> You know who else I'll bet would love some comments and kudos? The birthday girl herself - PatPrecieux. Check out [her work](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/works) \- I'm sure there's something you'll enjoy.


End file.
